Red X is the Mole
by animefreak78990
Summary: The mole is who we least expect it, and the betrayal of a certain bird leaves the league confused and angry. But is Robin really the bad guy. Rated T for blood and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers,**

**I know your probably angry at me for not updating but I had some technical difficulties and finally found out how to make a pages doc in to a word doc (which would have been a lot easier if I read the instructions, LOL :D) So I made this new Fanfic. Hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"How come they always know where we're going?" Wally asked in anger as he slapped another band aid on one of his many injuries. Artemis nodded and said, "There's a mole, but is it seriously one of us?"

"I do not know?" Kauldar asked and turned to their youngest member, who was strangely quiet, "What do you think of this, Robin. You and your mentor are the world's greatest detectives."

Robin's eyes twitched before he said, "I'm not sure on this one, sorry."

"Are you okay Robin, you have uncertainty rolling off you in great waves today," M'gann said. Robin smiled warily at her and said, "Thanks miss M, but I'm fine, just tired."

And with that he headed to one of the spare rooms. Wally narrowed his eyes and said, "Somethings up, I think Robin's hiding something from us."

"How can you tell?" Conner asked.

"Robin's eyes twitched, it always happens when he's lying... or not telling the whole truth," Wally said.

"Maybe he really does know who the mole is," Artemis said, sitting up.

"We should go ask him," M'gann said expectantly. They headed to the spare room where Robin was resting, and were about to knock, when they heard voices. The door was open a crack and Wally pushed it open without making a sound.

"Everything is going to plan, master," Robin said in a solemn voice.

"Very good Red X, our preparations are right on schedule thanks to you. The Light will reward us greatly," a voice said from his wrist com, "Keep up the good work and you'll be able to join the higher ranks in a matter of months."

"Yes master," Robin said, turned off his wrist com, then turned and said, "and I'm guessing that you guys just heard all that?"

"R-Rob? What's going on?" Wally asked.

"As you just heard, I'm working with The Light, and now that you know... It's time to die," Robin said in his normal happy voice. Everyone flinched and Robin let go of a handful of smoke bombs, clouding the room.

"Contact the League members Wally! Everyone else with me," Kauldar shouted as he charged forward with his water bearers. The rest of the team followed in suit but Robin was ready for them. He tripped Kauldar with ease into Artemis who let lose a stray arrow, which hit Conner who fell on M'gann. Wally contacted the League and ran as he talked.

"We need help ASAP, code red! Robin is the mole, I repeat, ROBIN IS THE MOLE!" Wally screamed. Suddenly he felt a slight pressure on the back of his neck and he blacked out. Robin grinned in satisfaction and left, ignoring the voice on Wally's ear pierce screaming, "Wally? Wally come in!"

*ROBIN IS EVIL*

Wally woke up with a groan and found his uncle hovering over him anxiously.

"He's up!" Flash announced and Wally looked around in confusion. He was lying in one of the medical beds in the Medical Bay, the other members in beds of their own.

"What happened?" he asked in confusion.

"Robin's what happened," Artemis said angrily, "he was working with The Light the whole time behind our backs; feeding them information the whole time."

"But that's insane! Robin was the very first partner and grew up with Batman and the Justice League as his family. He's my best friend!" Wally exclaimed.

"I know this might be troubling, but we must except the truth, Robin is the mole, and he's now missing. We need to find him and the rest of the Light immediately," Superman said.

"And we found out so easily," Wally murmured, almost to himself, "something as simple as an eye twitch. Way to go Rob."

Batman turned so fast that everyone stared and he said, "What did you just say."

"We found him out because his eye twitched when he lied," Wally said shakily.

"Then we might not have a hard time finding Robin at all," Batman said.

"And why's that?" Black Canary asked in confusion.

"I cured Robin of his eye twitch when he was eight... four whole years ago. It's possible that Robin is a mole inside a mole," Batman said. Everyone perked up at that and Wally said, "You mean, Robin's still on the good side?"

"Quite possibly," Batman said when Green Lantern flew in the room, his face pale.

"You guys have to see this," he said, and turned on a nearby TV.

"Reporting live from Metropolis, Slade is attacking STAR, one of the biggest chemistry company in the world; and this time he is not alone," the reporter said. The camera turned and everyone gasped in horror. STAR was in flames, people were screaming and running, and blood was everywhere. But what really made them gasp was a familiar figure with two long blades in his hands. He was covered in blood but his black costume was still somewhat clean and had a giant red X over his chest that matched his red mask. Though he had an insane grin on his face, their was no doubt that it was Robin. The man named Slade stepped forward, sheathing his long, jagged sword.

"Greetings, as you said I'm not alone today. Meet your nightmare, Red X," Slade said. Red X smiled and his knife appeared in the reporter's chest. The League members looked like they were about to throw up and their partners cried out in anger and shock.

"Hey, master. Can I kill them all?" Red X said eagerly.

"Leave this one alive so that he can show the world The Light's new power," Slade said and he and Red X went on with the mascara. At one point a young girl came into view and Red X hesitated.

"What's wrong Red X? Kill her!" Slade commanded. Red X lunged at the little girl who let out a little wail. But Red X didn't kill her. Red X threw her to the camera man who caught her in shock.

"I told you already, I don't kill kids," Red X said as he slashed down a nearby police man.

"Fine, we'll stop for today, but do not think that our reign is over," Slade said as he dropped a smoke bomb. When the gray cloud cleared, the two were no longer in sight. Wally shook in his bed as he stared at the screen.

"Are you still sure Robin's playing for the right team?" an angry voice asked. Everyone turned and found Red Arrow stalking angrily towards them, "How could I have been so blind! Robin always had a bit of a dark side."

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked shakily.

"A few days ago, I asked Robin if he thought his parents' killer should be brought to justice. He said that he was fine if the person was stuck in jail, because it meant that the person was trapped, tormented, with no freedom or rights," Red Arrow said in disgust, "Did you not just see him kill almost fifty people on TV?"

Batman shook his head and said, "I asked him the same question. He told me the same answer, then said that even the kindest person could become a blood thirsty in a fight for survival."

"A fight for survival?" M'gann asked.

"Yes, and that's exactly what Robin's doing right now. Previous members of the Light who leaked information were killed, no matter how well protected they were. Robin probably knows this," Batman said, "We should locate Slade immediately. He should be somewhere in Metropolis."

The group nodded, partners and teachers. Everyone would work together, in a fight to find Robin and uncover the real reason he betrayed the League.

* * *

**Okay yeah, this is going to be a hard one to write, but I'll get through it somehow. I'm uploading some of my other stories so please wait patiently for just a little longer. **

**Thanks**

**ANIME FREAK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the delayed update, I had a major writer's block and had trouble with this. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'M SO STUPID!" Wally cried as he leaped up from the boxes he was rummaging through. Both Justice and Young Justice members stared at him in confusion as he smack his forehead again and again at lightning speed.

"Wally, first, stop hitting yourself, second, why are you so stupid?" Artemis asked, before adding, "other than the obvious reasons."

"Hey!" Wally cried, then got serious and said, "Robin could have killed us earlier when we were unconscious. He even said he was going to kill us. Why didn't he, unless he's still working for us."

"And you failed to remember this sooner?" Artemis asked.

"Hey, I got a lot on my mind," Wally said and Artemis chucked a stuffed elephant at him.

"Be careful with that," Batman roared and everyone froze, "that's Robin's."

"No way, Robin still has stuffed animals?" Wally asked as he picked up the elephant from the floor and dusted it off.

"It was the only thing that Robin took with him after his parents died," Batman said. The Young Justice members' jaws dropped and the League members averted their gazes.

"Batman, may I ask... who was, is, Robin?" Kauldar asked. Batman sighed and motioned for them to follow him. He led them to the computer room and pulled up several images. All of them recognized the boy instantly; Richard Grayson, the ward of the great Bruce Wayne.

"When Robin was eight, his parents were murdered by Lex Luther. I took him in. I knew he was going to find out about my... occupation eventually, but he was quicker than I expected and found out the second night he stayed at my house. He wanted vengeance against Luther, but ended up saving him instead, saying that he wanted justice and had gotten it. He was trained at an early age and put into the field when he was nine. He's been working by my side ever since," Batman said as he removed his cowl, revealing the stony face of Bruce Wayne.

"So Robin is Richard," Artemis asked. She remembered her first day at Gotham High and he seemed to come out of no where, then disappear just as fast. 'We'll laugh about this someday,' he had said, and now she understood. All along, Robin had been there, right next to her, and she hadn't known it. Kauldar remembered Aquaman showing him a video of Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson at the Grammy Awards, and how he thought the smirk of the younger boy was somehow familiar. Superboy remembered saving a school bus, full of kids and getting thanked by Richard Grayson, who laughed, no, he cackled, as if he thought the situation was hilarious. M'gann remembered J'onn showing her pictures of Bruce Wayne and his ward before they came to Earth. And Wally and Roy sighed, they had known about Robins secret identity but the truth was still a bit hard to accept.

"Now that you know this, can we continue the search?" Batman asked as he put back on his cowl. To stunned to say anything, the children got up and stumbled off with their mentors to go search the rest of the cave.

-With Robin-

Red X watched cautiously as Slade paced impatiently and polished his jagged knife.

"Unacceptable Red X, you needed to kill more people in order to impress the Light. Now they want to test you... again. This will take more time and will set back plans by a few days," Slade said. Red X nodded and inspected his knife, Slade growled and said, "Stay here until I call you."

Red X nodded again and took out a new knife to polish. Slade left the room and Red X smirked and put down his knife and got up. He walked out of the vision of the camera in the corner of his room that was supposed to be 'invisible' to him, and reached under his bed and opened a creaky floor board. He pulled out his old utility belt and hit a button then, re-hid it and then went back to polishing his knife.

-Back with the Team-

"Whoa, what's that noise?" Superboy asked as an alarm went off. Batman got up and shushed the team, then walked slowly out of the library. Everyone followed him and found themselves outside Robin's spare room. They went inside and the beeping got louder. Batman opened the closet and found Robin's uniforms and belts hung up neatly, but one was missing. A small wrist communicator at the bottom was the source of the beeping. Batman picked it up and typed quickly. A small map popped with a flashing red dot.

"What is that?" Wally asked.

"A locator, Robin was told only to use it in emergencies," Batman said.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Roy asked.

"We don't," Batman said, "If you want to run, you can, but if your in meet me in the hanger in five minutes; or I'm leaving without you."

The team looked at each other and nodded. They would go, and if it was a trap it would confirm wether or not Robin was really a traitor.

-Time skip-

Batman's jet and the bio ship landed in the forest near the building the locator pointed to; both in camouflage mode. M'gann, J'onn, Flash, Kid Flash and, Batman all excited the ship quickly and approached the building. It looked like an old factory to them, nothing special. Batman grabbed J'onn's hand and the two of them entered the side of the building. Batman made quick motions with his hands and he and J'onn split as J'onn set up a mental link.

[Can you hear me?] Batman thought.

[Yes,] J'onn replied. Batman nodded in satisfaction and headed down several hallways, slipping around the view of the cameras and motion sensors. He opened the door to several rooms, but couldn't find what he was looking for, until he got to end of the last hallway. He silently opened the door and found Red X sitting cross legged on a small foot rest and polishing a gun. Batman was about to say something but realized that even though Red X must have know he was in the room, he didn't react. Batman found the problem, a small camera watching the room from the upper left corner of the farthest room. He quickly threw a bat-o-rang and knocked out the camera. Red X leapt up and said, "One minute."

Batman nodded and Robin grabbed his hidden utility belt before following his mentor out of the room and into the maze of hallways.

[J'onn, we have to get out of here. Now,] Batman thought.

[Understood,] J'onn replied. They reached the exit where they found the rest of the League and team members fighting some sort of robotic soldiers. Red X took out his staff and began taking out goons left and right.

"Go, get the others out of here," Red X said. Batman nodded and bellowed the retreat order. One by one, the team and League members started heading back to the ships.

"RED X," a voice bellowed. Everyone turned and found Slade high in the rafters, "You'll regret your actions very soon, and come crawling back here to my side."

"Yeah right Slade, he's not going to regret anything," Roy said as he and Wally pulled back with the remaining members. Thats when they heard it, an almost inaudible ticking of a bomb.

"Move!" Red X bellowed and he and the others ran out of the building just as it exploded. The blast sent them flying several feet, but other than that they were fine.

"This is so not asterous," Red X said as he picked himself out of a tree.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Batman growled as he and the others boarded the ships. The team sat in the ship, waiting with their arms crossed.

"This ship doesn't move till you start talking," Flash explained and Red X sighed. He took of his mask revealing a pair of exhausted, baby blue eyes.

"Okay, so about a month ago I got reports that the Light was starting to move forward in their plans. Slade was a villain back from my childhood, always going on and on about how I would be the perfect apprentice for him, so I went to confront his. Turns out he still had plans for me and wanted to recruit me to be a member of the Light. When he finally believed that I was sincere in joining him, the Light gave me a test. Do you remember the reports about the top ten drug dealers in the nation suddenly getting wiped out?" Red X asked grimly. The team nodded. About a week ago, ten of the top drug dealers in the United States were suddenly murdered, along with all their followers.

"You mean that was you?" Artemis asked in shock.

"It was kill or be killed," Red X said, "right before the mission they put a shock collar on me. If I tried to run, they would set the voltage so high that it would fry me inside and out. Not something I wanted so I complied with their wishes and entered into the ranks. The killing at STAR labs was an attempt to move me up the ranks, but I didn't kill enough so the Light was going to test me again. By the way, here's their plans."

He threw a small flash drive with a Robin symbol on it and said, "I downloaded that during my free time at Slade's place. Now if you'll get this plane moving it would be much appreciated, I want to sleep in my own bed."

Flash nodded and the hatch to the plane closed. Red X leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. His breathing got heavier and his face relaxed, making him look about ten years younger.

"Batman, look!" Black Canary whispered and pointed to Robin's neck. On it was a collar, pulsing with red power.

"A shock collar," Wally said numbly, knowing that Robin... no, Red X's mission wasn't over yet.


End file.
